


Encroaching Frost

by Drakka



Series: Incidents of Dreamland and beyond [1]
Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Mystery, Uses elements of all Kirby media, kirby talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakka/pseuds/Drakka
Summary: A chill sets off across Dreamland, driving the local monsters to scatter and panic. Just what could be causing such a drop in temperature, and why only now!?
Series: Incidents of Dreamland and beyond [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187960
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It seems I can't stay away from fanfics, now can I? Except this time, you guys get this cute little story I concocted! It's a cute little Kirby story like his novels, complete with pictures now that I've gotten into drawing! Enjoy!

In the land of Dreamland, so peaceful as to resemble an actual dream, the sun had gotten drowsy. Grey clouds wrapped the sky, and the previously bright day dimmed, drawing a grunt from Blade Knight, "Watch yourself." She warned to her brother, Sword Knight, as branches seemed to draw their claws closer. Even if the likes of Dreamland rarely had notable danger, there was no denying a warrior had to be on alert no matter the circumstances. She heard an answering grunt and, reassured that someone was watching her back, continued on her careful way.

Even a regular patrol like this had the potential for danger, except for one thing. Lord Meta Knight, ever concerned for the...laidback (to put it kindly) nature of Dreamland, made the habit of visiting and, when needed, protecting Popstar. It was strange for him to send his crew, the Meta-Knights, out on such a seemingly peaceful day though. Even trying to focus, Blade Knight found her focus faltering until a voice breached her thoughts, "What's wrong? If you're worried about something, you can tell me, you know."

The warrior shook off her uneasiness in a clattering movement, hoping her armor hid how completely lost in thought she was, "It's nothing, just, wasn't the worst of what we were seeing a weather abnormality?" She received a shrug in reply, a long silence following them before Sword Knight finally spoke up, "Maybe, but you know Lord Meta Knight, he notices things we can't." The uncanny "sense" their lord had was one that had saved their lives several times, and was not one they doubted, even in a seemingly peaceful situation such as this.

On the Halberd, it was certainly a strange difference for the returning crew (Captain Vul had harrumphed how Dreamland couldn't ever sit still and _not do anything_ while they were gone), and Javelin Knight had calculated it was a cold temperature for the season, perhaps suggesting an early winter of some kind. Still, the consensus among the Meta-knights was that it was a welcome difference than the usual incidents on Popstar. At least it wasn't another robot invasion. Yet Lord Meta Knight had regarded the sudden change in temperature with a suspicion that Blade Knight had learned the warrior regarded everything with, and promptly ordered the crew to make haste and patrol the kingdom for any disturbances. Naturally, the crew moved to obey, anticipating some great danger...and found nothing.

So far, Blade Knight hadn't noticed anything amiss, and knew Sword Knight wouldn't stay silent if he had. Perhaps the situation they had noticed really was just a discrepancy of the climate, even Popstar had to have sudden weather changes, didn't it?

A howl teared across the previously peaceful forest. Silence reigned, and even the grass seemed to stop rustling as thundering footsteps roared towards the duo. Flashes of flame licked between the tree trunks as a beast bounded towards them. Brown fur bristled around a mane of flame, a Fire Lion. A beast well known to live in the wilderness of Dreamland, they must have wandered into its territory!

"Sword!" Blade Knight called in the few seconds they had to react, sensing rather than seeing the swordsman take his place by her side, a blockade of blades that could stop any charging enemy.

What should have been the moment of impact was left empty, however, replaced by a wave of heat as the lion stopped before them. The feline's fur bristled further, and it let out an agitated screech as it gathered its haunches and...leapt over them?

Blade Knight barely had a chance to let out a confused "Huh?" before the beast thudded behind them and quickly disappeared into the vegetation, leaving behind its terrified howling as it went. 

"What could that be about? Was it scared of _us?_ " Sword Knight expressed slightly more eloquently, sheathing his sword awkwardly as the "danger" passed. Fire Lions didn't fear many things (Except perhaps the local Kirby and King Dedede, and visitor Lord Meta Knight), and much as she'd love to be considered enough of a warrior to frighten even beasts, Blade Knight's instincts screamed that this was not the case.

"Let's go. It's heading right for town." Even clearly terrified, the Fire Lion still had the danger of causing havoc to the citizens, the least they could do was drive it back to its territory. What could make it leave its home though? She moved to follow, but was suddenly stopped by a hand, a worried tone entering Sword Knight's voice.

"Are you ok, Blade?" She startled at the question until he clarified, pointing at an arm she wasn't even aware was shivering. As the heat of the lion's departure dissipated, it was replaced by a biting cold that followed like an aggressive pursuer. As curious as the situation was, however, there were more pressing matters. "I'm fine, just a little cold." She assured, rushing after the Fire Lion.

But by Nova, it was _cold_ now, wasn't it?

\---

"You can do it, Bandana! I believe in you!"

"I know, Kirby, I'm trying! No, no!"

"Ha-ha!" King Dedede slammed down the queen, "Checkmate! I told you I could beat ya both!" His boisterous laughter filled the room as the two friends bemoaned their loss. Checkmate.

Indeed, today was a typical day in Dedede's castle. A visit, a lunch, followed by a challenge. Today? It was chess, and King Dedede had claimed victory. "That's not fair!" Kirby puffed up at the chessboard like an extension of Dedede, turning to King Dedede as he grumbled something about _fair, square,_ "We just had lunch, how was I going to focus?" Kirby's...priorities and reasons, never were the most logical, Bandana Dee considered for perhaps the millionth time since his friendship with Kirby began. The pink hero of Dreamland was certainly reliable in many ways, but one wouldn't know it seeing him now.

Getting up from the ground from his immense loss, Bandana Dee shook his head, "We couldn't have won anyway, Kirby, I never beat the king." The young Waddle Dee always accompanied the so-called King of Dreamland, and was responsible for pretty much anything to do with entertaining the king...one wouldn't expect it from King Dedede, now squaring off with the still heated Kirby, but he didn't lose in this regard, ever.

Unfortunately, he tended to lose in actual fights with Kirby, the ominously powerful puffball, and Bandana Dee started to make his way between the two before his best friend and liege somehow found a way to fight over a game of chess. 

" **Um, sir?** " A sudden voice interrupted the situation, to Bandana Dee's immense relief, the hostile air immediately drained out of the room. They rarely could stay mad at each other, much as they pretended. At the entrance to the throne room, a microphone-shaped being rocked worriedly back and forth, trying his best not to let his loud voice out of control (He wasn't succeeding, Waddle Dee noticed with a pain in his ears). " **Sir, there's kinda...um...a situation, I think?** " He trailed off, clearly searching for the words.

Near battle with Kirby forgotten, Dedede interjected with a quick, "We got it, Walky. If its about Meta Knight, I already know, came to visit again, did he?" The Halberd _was_ kind of hard to miss, in truth. However, Walky shook his head frantically, voice jerking up in volume, " **No! W-well, kinda! The Meta-Knights are dealing with a Fire Lion in the town, but it won't leave!** "

Bandana Dee sensed confusion from Kirby and King Dedede, the two much too used to dealing with the local creatures of Dreamland without a second thought to see why this was so strange. Before King Dedede could open his mouth, surely to dismiss this incident as something Meta Knight's crew could handle, Bandana Dee tugged on his cape, "Sir, this is really weird."

"And why's that?" Kirby was also looking to them (Thank the stars, they were both paying attention), and Bandana Dee quickly explained before their attention wandered off. "W-well, I'm not sure you two noticed, but Fire Lions are pretty tough," He hurried onwards in his explanation as both opened their mouths, reluctantly cutting them off before they could name the _multiple_ battles they had with beasts just like Fire Lions, he knew, but that just wasn't the point. "And they don't like to leave home! Even by a mile is too much for them!"

Bandana Dee was not Kirby or King Dedede, with their power and bravery despite all odds, nor was he Meta Knight, with his discipline, training, and _everything_...but he did pay attention. Fire Lions had a clearly defined territory and, if they could, they _never_ left in their entire lifetimes. It was why it was so safe for one to live so near the citizens, as long as they never entered its territory, it had no reason to bother them. The only reason one would even be here was if its home was no longer its home, something had forced it out.

"So do you think its scared? It must be lost." Kirby's eyes wobbled in sympathy, and behind him, King Dedede snorted and turned away. Bandana Dee knew his king, however. Too empathetic for perhaps his own good, the moment Kirby had created the idea of a poor, lost Fire Lion, the king had no choice but to get going...not that Bandana Dee didn't expect his following words.

"Well, then! Let's get going!" He boomed, "If the town's too busy hiding from a kitten like that, who's gonna make my dinner!?" 

"O-Of course, sir!" Bandana Dee tried not to beam, letting the king believe his display of selfishness was in any way believable as he rushed off, intending to get his and the king's weapons, "I'll get your hammer!" Their voices echoed behind him even in the halls of the castle, usual, even in an unusual situation.

"Great. Walky, Kirby, stay out of my way!"

"I'm not! You're the one in the way, you're so big!"

" **A-ah, got it, sir! It's in the square!** "

\---

The skies were currently grey, and a chill pushed through the layer of fur the young Waddle Dee had covering his body, something Bandana Dee tried to ignore as the group rushed into town.

The situation was about what Walky had described, except perhaps less disastrous than what Bandana Dee had imagined on the way over. The Fire Lion had found its way to the town's square, and was hunkered down stubbornly. Sword Knight and Blade Knight, who Bandana Dee recognized in a bout of relief, were already present. They however, were not battling the beast, though their weapons were out in caution as they stayed alert. 

By now, the immediate fear had worn off, and some braver citizens peered through their windows or even watched from outside, though the reckless were warned away by the Meta-Knights present.

"Hmph! Doesn't look like they're "dealing" with anything!" King Dedede raised his voice in indignant fire, marching forward alongside Kirby, who immediately started waving to the two warriors as if they were here for a picnic and not a lion, "Hi! We're here to help!" By the stars, could they be a _little_ more careful!? Not even sure what he planned on doing if worst came to worst, Bandana Dee bounded forward, finding himself in front of his king and friend, leveling his spear at the fire lion...he tried not to let embarrassment bloom as his arms shook, feeling he looked foolish rather than protective, "B-be careful...it-it might be s-scared!" More scared than he? Not likely, but the lion's white eyes shot to and fro frantically, and that could not be good.

To and fro, before landing on Kirby and King Dedede, whereupon it let out a yowl of recognition and leapt to its paws.

"Oh! I think I remember this one!" Kirby helpfully spoke up, "He lives in the forest! We met when I explored it!" Even in this situation, certain the lion was seconds away from pouncing in revenge, Bandana Dee felt a hysterical giggle rise up. Of course Kirby somehow remembered even a lion he met, and no doubt had defeated in battle, like it was a friend. Oh, what a disaster!

The lion locked eyes with the two, Blade Knight and Sword Knight prepared to intercept should it make a move, but it did not attack, instead awkwardly falling to its joints in a manner that reminded Bandana Dee of a begging person. It whimpered fitfully, tail swishing sparks around.

"Heh, even the lion thinks I'm its king!" King Dedede guffawed, hand smacking down on Bandana Dee's head in a crushing reassurance as he stepped forward, "Hey, I remember this one too!" His amusement didn't stop, shoulders shaking in laughter as he boldly patted the pitiful lion on the head, "Smacked it in the nose when I was taking a walk, didn't I?" As if in response, the Fire Lion hung its head, sighing out a long breath.

"So it was trying to get to you two?" Blade Knight entered the conversation, looking over the lion thoughtfully. "W-what do you mean?" Bandana Dee sucked in a breath, trying to compose himself as the beast seemed to mean no harm. Even the two Meta-Knights seemed to lose the tension of danger that the frightened lion had caused, and if anybody knew whether a situation was dangerous, it had to be them, right?

"The beast was leaving the forest while me and Sword Knight patrolled, and rushed right over here. Never harmed a civilian or even a building on its way over." Confusion coated her voice, though perhaps that was just the sight of King Dedede and Kirby casually hanging around the beast like a pet that was baffling her, "We thought maybe it had gotten lost in unfamiliar territory, then froze...but it reacted instantly to these two."

"O-oh, we just heard it came into town and wouldn't leave...was anything making it leave?" If he was right about what he knew about Fire Lions, maybe this was just a territory dispute that spilled into town? At his question, Blade Knight went silent, briefly terrifying the Waddle Dee as he worried he asked a stupid question, "...Nothing I could see, but..." Her silence broke, sounding more like she was talking to herself, "It was freezing back at the forest."

"Is that what it is, got too cold and ran here?" King Dedede's face twisted in a mixture of disbelief and amusement, "I don't see the problem, it's refreshing!" Of course the king saw no problem, he loved the cold. Even still, a temperature change wouldn't cause a Fire Lion to leave its home, would it?

"I don't think that's it." Uncharacteristically quiet, Kirby backed away from the Fire Lion that he had looked seconds away from clambering on just a moment ago, "Look, it's hurt." Under its fur, red skin raised painfully, radiating heat. With its dark fur and fiery mane, its injuries had been nigh invisible to those that had hung back. Face set, King Dedede squinted where Kirby had indicated, parting its fur at its back, neck, and flank. All had the same injuries. "It's everywhere! All burnt up!" He barked, backing away himself to avoid touching the injured beast. "Did it get burned?" Bandana Dee had a good second to consider how stupid his question was before a bass voice spoke up, separate from all the beings present.

"Indeed, the Fire Lion is burned. Not by fire, however." A caped being stoically appeared, yellow eyes glaring out from under its intimidating mask, "It seems my worries were not unfounded."

"Lord Meta Knight!" Speaking in unison, Blade Knight and Sword Knight saluted their lord, receiving an acknowledging nod in reply. Kirby drifted closer, stopping just before the legendary knight in barely contained worry. The warrior could be considered a mentor to both Kirby and the Meta-Knights, alongside the title of respected lord, and clearly inspired great respect from his crew...the same could not be said for certain denizens of Dreamland, Bandana Dee wincing as his king's usual lively voice boomed out.

He knew Kirby and his king felt bad for touching the clearly injured beast, but King Dedede didn't have to be so _loud_ to compensate...

"What are you talking about!?" He nearly bellowed, "What could burn but fire? I'd think you'd know that much, Meta Knight!" While the outburst inspired a flash of scarlet from Meta Knight's eyes, he stayed composed as ever, clearly used to the loud king. "A Fire Lion cannot burn by fire. This could only be ice burn...I believe our refugee Fire Lion here was frozen solid. As will all of us if we don't find the source."

 _Now_ confusion and panic started falling over the whole of the group, Kirby being the first to recover fast enough to ask a question, "But its just Fire Lion here that got frozen, we just need to find it a new home, don't we? Why are we in danger?" Even asked by the usually innocent Kirby, his question fit the confusion in all their heads, and Meta Knight paused as if to go over the question appropriately. 

"Whatever being froze the Fire Lion is powerful enough to freeze a being of fire." He began with an already unnerving description of the Fire Lion's attacker, eyes turning a deep green as he continued, "We may be seeing the only _escaper_ of whatever is doing this." The beast whimpered, shaking its head in what Bandana Dee could only imagine was assent, "Furthermore, whatever did this is not stopping with the fauna of the area. Have you not noticed? Dreamland is getting colder and colder by the hour, no, the _minute_."

Bandana Dee's little arms shot over his face, as if to cover his mouth, should it have been visible. Even though it wasn't winter, a snowflake fell from the grey clouds, landing gently yet unmistakably before Meta Knight. What had been a sunny, if chilly day was now a snow day, and if Meta Knight was right, it wouldn't be long before Dreamland become an icy wasteland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear, seems Meta Knight was right to be worried about Popstar! 
> 
> I am kinda making up lore in just a manner that makes sense to me, hence the Fire Lion lore! To this end, I'll try to stay accurate to Kirby, but I'll take liberties with things not given details!
> 
> Please stick around if you enjoyed! I'll do my best to bring out quality in both drawings and writing! The art was made by me! On my Twitter, I will regularly update whenever I make a new fic or artwork!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! I'm not sure how long this work is going to be, but I'm guessing 3-4 chapters depending on how fast I can get the end part done!

After the initial snowfall, Meta Knight had hurried the Meta-Knights, Kirby, Dedede, and Bandana Dee to the Halberd (Not before warning the citizens to stay inside). It was...unnerving, to say the least, how quickly the town's life completely vanished from the town, almost as if they were in a ghost town. This left the snow to fall freely, softly covering more and more...Bandana Dee noted fearfully to himself that, yes, the snow clumps were getting larger and thicker in the few minutes it took the group to reach the Halberd, even as Meta Knight pushed them to a punishing pace.

In a bout of rising fear, Bandana Dee pressed closer to Kirby. The little puffball looked stuck between wonder at the snowfall, and worry at the clearly uneased Meta Knight...well, perhaps not clearly. The warrior had his cape wrapped about himself, and took the point of the group in a manner that shut down any argument, and had the additional effect of hiding his eyes, lest they give away his emotions. He couldn't hide it entirety, however. Not from Kirby, his long-time student, or Bandana Dee, who's natural alertness kept him from missing small details such as this. A barely contained energy accompanied every step, had most of the group not been able to fly like him, there was no doubt that Meta Knight would already be back at Halberd. Bandana Dee didn't know if Kirby had caught on to why yet, but he did know one thing.

Meta Knight only acted like this when he was convinced something disastrous was already happening.

"Hey, come on, you'll be left here." As if to keep the Waddle Dee from spiraling too far into his thoughts, King Dedede's voice summoned him back to reality...it was an almost whispered voice, that was strange? Uncharacteristically at the back of the group, King Dedede was beckoning at an unknown figure, which promptly peered around the corner of a house. The Fire Lion, taking small steps gingerly as it stalked the group, eyes terribly tired as King Dedede pushed it to move faster.

Bandana Dee hid a small smile, there was no doubt Meta Knight would allow the feline to accompany the group, given its injured status and possible connection to the situation...but King Dedede was never one to ask, now was he? Especially if he thought there was any chance someone would say no.

Nonetheless, the group reached the Halberd without incident. The great ship sat a little outside the town, surprisingly not covered in snow, Bandana Dee assumed something in the ship kept it from freezing (That or it was too intimidating for snow to dare fall on it). A door popped open, the crew inside having already expected their lord's return. Meta Knight spared a glance backwards, making certain everyone was present (and likely ascertaining the identity of their stalking refugee), before entering at the same pace he had made his way here with.

And what a relief it was to go inside!

A shiver ran through Bandana Dee as he entered the vastly warmer ship, wishing his arms were longer so that he could rub the chill out of them. His sentiments seemed shared by the rest of his companions, who took a moment to pause and shake off the freezing air (Except King Dedede, who started a ruckus on how "Its a sauna in here!"). 

The Halberd was in a busy time, given the possible crisis. As Meta Knight led them to the bridge, crew members rushed past them. A Wheelie zoomed so close as to graze Bandana Dee, vanishing just as quickly. A grey-feathered Birdon rushed overhead, carrying a bag of supplies that clanged mysteriously. Trident Knight stood guard to one of the engines, visor flashing red as he acknowledged the rapidly passing allies...though he gave pause at the slinking Fire Lion, ultimately letting it pass with a shake of his head.

"You cannot be _serious_!" Judging by Captain Vul's voice, the bridge was no different.

Entering as composed as ever, Meta Knight sounded out a "Vul, is there anything to report?" causing the bristling captain to whirl around, jerking his beak at the robotic knight beside him, Javelin Knight. "We _are_ trying to get to the root of this cold disaster, but I find Javelin Knight here is entertaining a fantasy!" As if affronted, the robot jerked backwards in midair, " _It it the only explanation at a 95.99% chance._ " The robotic knight tapped at an advanced keyboard, eliminating pictures of frozen creatures earned from the patrols of the Meta-Knights and summoning a new picture, incurring a disbelieving huff from Captain Vul.

On the screens popped up a single picture, one unknown to even Bandana Dee.

A rotund, blue creature appeared on screen. Its squat body almost gave it an element of cuteness, if not for its fanged jaws spewing ice. " _The Ice Dragon, capable of freezing most beings in seconds, and have been known to change their surrounding climate to a more comfortable one._ "

"And its a legend!" Vul interjected, "No dragons live on Popstar! I daresay I haven't seen any in this _galaxy_!"

As the two (Mostly Captain Vul) started arguing, Meta Knight and Kirby approached the screens, leaving King Dedede and the reluctant Meta-Knights present to convince the Fire Lion inwards to determine its location of attack. Meta Knight's eyes were a dangerous red as he growled, "Kirby. I believe you say there was a creature like this being used by Haltmann Works?" Kirby squinted at the screen, looking back and forth between the dragon and the clearly furious Meta Knight, "W-well, yes-"

"I knew it." Bandana Dee leapt out of the way as Meta Knight whirled around, even as a friend, he looked ready to fight anybody who was so much as in his way, "U-um, Meta Knight...do you think...?" He couldn't think this was another deliberate attack, could he? Not that he could voice such concerns, not when Meta Knight glared. What could he even say, when those piercing eyes sprang upon him? "That Haltmann must think us as fools," Meta Knight spoke through Bandana Dee, still as a statue, but radiating malice, "She must have assumed a more subtle attack would go unnoticed, we must act fast, otherwise-"

"Meta Knight, it's not that!" One of the few beings brave enough to interrupt Meta Knight yelled out, Kirby pointing frantically at the screen, "I saw them using it, but there's already one here! I saw it before!" Now Meta Knight's eyes gleamed green, widening slightly, "Are you certain?" To Bandana Dee's ears, he almost sounded hopeful...no, relieved?

"Yeah! In a cave with Rick, Kine, and Coo! It wouldn't let us out, so we beat him!" Kirby continued proudly, then sheepishly drooped, "And then we kinda forgot to tell you about it..." Just like Kirby, his three friends of the Rainbow Islands, Rick, Kine, and Coo, weren't exactly the type to go into details about something important like a dragon. Besides, that particular incident had been one of the occurrences of Dark Matter, their forgetfulness in that regard could be forgiven, right?

Indeed, a calm had come across previously agitated knight, who's eyes narrowed as he sighed out a deep breath, "...Good. You met it in the Rainbow Islands, correct?" This question came far more calmly, and he grunted in acknowledgement as Kirby nodded, lost in thought briefly before heading towards his Meta-Knights and King Dedede, who were busy with the quaking Fire Lion.

"Why'd he think it was Susie?" A hopelessly sad Kirby spoke the moment Meta Knight was safely out of earshot, "Didn't she stop being bad? She helped us, didn't she?" Indeed, the newest president of the Haltmann Works Company had assisted with the latest incident on Popstar, a corruption of hearts and darkness. However, even Bandana Dee could not say he trusted her...nor had even been surprised at the prospect that she may launch another attack on Popstar. He felt so terribly bad about it though, with Kirby's trusting eyes so downcast at the very fact two of his friends (on his side, at least) didn't like each other enough that they'd fight over nothing.

"I-I mean, he's just being careful, he has to be, he's Meta Knight." Bandana Dee attempted to explain, unable to do anything but tap his spear nervously as he didn't dare to explain that, in all honesty, Kirby was the only one that trusted so many people so earnestly, "He's been fighting a long time, he just has to see why you trust people like Susie, we just gotta work on it! We have to stop Ice Dragon first though."

Thankfully, Kirby took the explanation, cheerfully perking back up, "You're right! Maybe when we see what's up with Ice Dragon, I can have dinner with it, and Meta Knight too! We'll invite Susie later, then he'll have to trust her!" With that completely innocent (and hunger motivated) plan in mind, Kirby followed doggedly after Meta Knight.

It would be nice to be friends with everyone, right? Bandana Dee just didn't know if Kirby knew that what he was thinking of was actually really difficult...

\---

Being a Meta-Knight meant being a warrior, definitely, but one still had to be attuned to the more technical aspects of the job. In the time it took for Meta Knight and Kirby to study the screen and consider what the threat was, Blade Knight was assisting in determining the locations of attack, alongside the method of attack. 

At the floor, the Fire Lion was hooked up to a few wires (all completely harmless, she had to explain) and was being used to determine a few things. Firstly, their enemy was very powerful. Its ice burns suggested the Fire Lion had been hit by either a weak attack, or even a grazed attack, and suffered its injuries. Should they be struck with an attack, Blade Knight was certain they'd be frozen solid, with possibly disastrous results. Secondly, the location, that was curious. Their enemy was evidently landbound, the Meta-Knights had determined from their patrols. All kinds of creatures had been frozen, and their locations had been noted accordingly...it was all on a path that suggested their enemy was on foot, all circling around an area.

"Well, if we know where the jerk is, why don't we give it a good one-two now?" King Dedede leaned unhelpfully over a screen, briefly terrifying Blade Knight into thinking he'd touch it before he abruptly turned away and started tearing the wires off the Fire Lion. 

"Because I'm afraid we still don't know what our enemy is." Sword Knight took the bullet of trying to explain to King Dedede, to Blade Knight's immense relief. Linking together where the icy terror had been was starting to reveal the most curious pattern, and she couldn't explain on matters she wasn't working on, lest she lose focus. "Meta Knight wouldn't send us against an enemy without knowing as much as we could." As calm as Sword Knight's explanation was, Blade Knight didn't need to look at the so-called king to know he wasn't satisfied.

"The Fire Lion will be fine." She quickly occupied the conversation before he could begin again on the same subject, calmly doing her own work as she put the harmless subject in the air. This King Dedede seemed particularly focused on the well-being of the lost beast, and was likely to focus on this subject, rather than fighting an unknown enemy. He was silent, good, at least he wasn't asking why they wouldn't attack for the hundredth time, "Give it a few days, and this Fire Lion will be good as new." It was a fire beast, after all, burns didn't linger on creatures like this easily.

She was certain that she would have to occupy the king further in a few minutes, but Lord Meta Knight reappeared before that could happen, rejoined by Kirby and Bandana Dee shortly. 

"Sir!" Captain Vul, perhaps louder than even Dedede in that moment, crowed out, "Have you deducted our enemy? I'm afraid I cannot listen to talk of myths and legends anymore." 

Meta Knight nodded, unfurling his cape slightly to indicate Kirby forward. All the barely contained energy he had just minutes before was completely gone, and Blade Knight shot a look at Sword Knight, breathing out a sigh as their own tension was relaxed. It seemed it wasn't as bad as they feared. "We have found our enemy. Prepare for battle with the Ice Dragon."

Javelin Knight floated by spinning his movement mechanisms, but Blade Knight was certain that they only spun faster in triumph as Captain Vul's beak dropped open. "A dragon!? Are you certain this isn't just another attack, surely?" At her post, Blade Knight shook her head, raising her voice as she waved her hand at the screen, "That's doesn't fit our data. Our enemy, ah, the Ice Dragon, wandered this specific area, attacking and defeating any creature within it." It ranged from the forest, to even near the oceans of Dreamland, "Once it claimed the area, it seemed only then did the temperatures start to lower the way they did." What had been a chill had suddenly evolved into a freeze shortly after the Fire Lion had fled, suggesting that was the last attack. "Jalevin Knight had linked the locations, and they seem to have started near the Rainbow Islands." At these words, Meta Knight only seemed to gain more confidence, "Then it is settled."

"I trust what we have discovered, along with Kirby." Meta Knight explained, ignoring how Kirby proudly spun in place, pleased with the short praise from Meta Knight. He glided forward with nary a sound, still talking to Captain Vul, "Keep the Halberd in working condition, we may need to evacuate the citizens if it gets any colder." Though fiery, Captain Vul was just as loyal as the rest of the Meta-Knights, a fist hitting his chest in a quick salute, "Aye, sir! I wish you victory!" His words were perhaps the only way to know the captain was worried, a subtle wish for safety and victory, even if he never voiced the former wish. 

"A dragon, huh? Heard those things don't exist anymore," King Dedede weighed his hammer excitedly, a fearless grin pulling his face up, "I'm not scared of a little lizard, I'll give it a good wallop for us!" She didn't know why, but Blade Knight didn't trust that the king's words were the only reason he would help in fighting the dragon. It didn't matter, though, they could use all the help they could get. 

"We will go to the source of the cold, as there it likely lurks," Meta Knight only needed to study the screens for a moment, and started giving out orders like the legendary warrior he was, "Kirby, Dedede, Bandana Dee. You will accompany me." Meta Knight didn't much say it, but Blade Knight knew he trusted the trio's strength, their combined strength having quashed many incidents. "Prepare for evacuation." He started directing the rest of the crew, "Should the temperatures start reaching dangerous levels so that the Halberd might not fly, or we do not return in 4 hours, launch the evacuation." Of course he never voiced that, should they be left behind, they would likely freeze. There was no guarantee that Kirby's Warp Star could escape these conditions, nor did it mean he'd get the chance to use it. Nobody voiced these fears, Meta Knight was never one to show weakness (Especially now, with Kirby accompanying him, he likely couldn't bring up the possibility of their failure and its likely results), and it somehow felt that, should she voice it out loud, they would fail for sure.

"Kirby, prepare yourself." Meta Knight ordered briefly, prompting the puffball to rush over to the now resting Fire Lion, squeaking a hurried, "Excuse me!" before inhaling a great breath of air, taking a chunk of the lion's fiery mane. Even if the flame reignited in a few seconds, he still got a yowl of outrage in return, but the deed was done. A fiery crest appeared on Kirby's head, filling him with all the warmth of flame, and the devastation fire could incur. It was safe to say, with their weapons and Kirby's newly acquired Fire Copy Ability, they were ready to deal with the situation.

One last time before he and his chosen warriors set off, the crew saluted them. Kirby giggled childishly, scratching the back of his head as his cheek flushed a deep pink. Bandana Dee hid his face behind his hands, spear shaking like a twig. King Dedede thumped his hammer against the metallic floor, laughing uproariously at the attention he was surprisingly getting. Finally, Meta Knight moved his hand briefly to his chest, saluting before speaking, "Let us go."

The cold was waiting for them outside, all frost and icicles and snow. Should they fail, it was likely nobody would ever find them, except maybe as frozen statues.

\---

Outside its newly made cave, an ages old being looked towards the grey sky, coating the land in safe snow. Its throat throbbed, changing the air like this was tough work, especially in one day, but it was necessary. Hiding was necessary.

When it was done, a blizzard would hide this land, and then maybe the dragons could be safe. It just needed a little more time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, the art was made by me! Thank you to everybody who is reading my work! This is my first Kirby fic, so I hope its going well!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, can you guys tell I hate the cold? I think I'm channeling my fears of freezing here!

It had been a grey day like today when a being that thought it was the last of its kind got hope again.

The Ice Dragon had lived for so long, it had forgotten the days past, but it did know one thing about its own existence. Dragons no longer lived here. Dragons were something important to people, but that was rarely good. Beings of any kind bred warriors, and warriors sought the fame of one singular title: Dragon Slayer.

To this end, the Ice Dragon had vanished. No more leaving the caves. No more freezing the air. Sleeping and eating fish occupied all the time.

Time had been frozen and grey.

\---

"Thank you Kirby. My apologies." Meta Knight's shoulders were set straight, emulating some kind of dignity even when Kirby was thawing the gaps in his mask with an affectionate hug, so not to burn the knight. Of course, Bandana Dee would never laugh at the display (It _was_ rather cute, he'd admit). His king was less dignified, though, hand over his mouth in a barely-concealed attempt to not laugh his feathers off. Only his vaguely defined friendship with Meta Knight kept him from laughing outright...embarrassing the legendary warrior almost seemed taboo, and nobody was willing to push teasing to the point of taking away Meta Knight's dignity.

The wind screamed harshly, threatening the group with further freezing until King Dedede and Kirby took point, Kirby's fiery crown flaring with heat to combat the cold. With the bulk of the cold blocked, Bandana Dee still shook like a leaf, gasping in fast breaths to counter his desperate desire to stop moving in entirety, drop his cold spear, just curl up and get warm, warm, war-

Someone grabbed the young Waddle Dee's arm, yanking him forward after the living wall that was Kirby and King Dedede, "Don't stop." Meta Knight released him, but lingered near to ensure he wouldn't fall behind, "If you stop, you will sleep. If you sleep..." The warrior trailed off, frosted white breath swirling around him. It was almost like dragon's breath, an ancient being that knew all too much. He talked as if he knew somebody who slept, a tinge of resignation in the air sending Bandana Dee's heart pounding frantically, pushing the Waddle Dee to push his legs to move faster, even as pinpricks of heated pain shot jagged needles through his freezing body. "Don't w-worry, I-I'm not stopping!" He chattered, hoping the warrior wasn't endangering himself for his sake, if anybody needed to be ready to battle, it was Meta Knight.

He could tell Meta Knight didn't believe him, eyes narrowed and lingering near the young one for longer than necessary before suddenly increasing his pace...Bandana Dee didn't miss that he kept looking back, likely taking the role of making sure nobody fell behind while Kirby and King Dedede focused on protecting them from the worst of the chilled wind.

Still, he did his job. Even with his cape wrapped tightly around him, he brought a device out to view. A holographic map, detailing their location and destination as pinpricks of red light that stood out against the gleaming white snow.

"Dedede. Kirby. We have almost arrived. Eastward."

\---

Until one day those frozen days had ended.

A child had entered alongside the denizens of the islands, one that smelled like the stars above...and it scared the Ice Dragon, even when they had left.

Had they told anybody? Would they return? If so, with who?

It had started to leave its caves, waiting for the day where surely, surely, they'd return. It never considered how long it had taken for something to happen, its ages old mind unable to tell a regular wait from years.

They didn't return, but something did. Dragons fell from the sky, from a star-shaped rip in the grey skies.

\---

The four looked over a rise in the snow, Waddle Dee pacing anxiously as Meta Knight checked his device, returning it to his cape with a final, "Its here, this is where the temperatures originate." Vague footsteps decorated the snowfall outside the rocky cave, an icy block revealing a frozen Grizzo, likely the previous owner of this cave...it must have been big, the footsteps easily dwarfed the bear creature's feet, and Grizzos were already creatures Bandana Dee wished to avoid!

Narrowing his eyes, King Dedede suddenly bulldozed through their observing snow rise, hefting his hammer. "Dedede, wait!" Kirby called, who followed anyway, to a sigh from Meta Knight, "Meta Knight haven't even told us anything!" Bandana Dee started to rush after them, only stopping at a firm "No." from Meta Knight, "Stay here, they can take it."

And thank the stars he had stopped him.

King Dedede plucked Kirby up in one gloved hand, avoiding the flames on Kirby's head as he waddled on, "You worry too much, he's not stopping us, is he?" Inconsiderate on why this might be, King Dedede managed to put himself and Kirby in front of the cave, plopping Kirby down with his traditional confidence ringing out, "Hey! Ice Dragon! Come on out before-"

Had Bandana Dee not known a dragon dwelled within, he would have assume the _cave_ breathed over the duo. Wind white as snow washed out over them, drawing a yell from Dedede as he raised his hammer over his face, and forcing Kirby to spew out a long line of flame in protection of himself. Even with their protective efforts, and resisting the cold, ice still clung to their limbs and they shivered fitfully as something stomped out.

The Ice Dragon had none of the cuteness its picture had, black eyes shining furiously as it roared, the freezing air swirling around it like a makeshift shield. Shaking the ice off their bodies, a feat Bandana Dee knew he couldn't do and couldn't expect Meta Knight to do too many times, King Dedede and Kirby prepared for battle. "You can't do that to us!" King Dedede bellowed. "Yeah! We haven't even _said_ anything to you yet! You have to stop freezing things!"

Meta Knight started moving, beginning to circle unseen around, beckoning silently to Bandana Dee. If it would be dangerous to be hit by a direct attack, then it seemed he intended for them to strike unseen and efficiently. It seemed Meta Knight was as astute as ever.

A swing of Dedede's hammer bashed aside an ice cube formed and kicked by the dragon, a breath of flame from Kirby keeping its icy breath under control as the duo tried to press closer. In a burst of determination, Kirby shot forward like a fireball, engulfed in flames and forcing his draconic opponent to focus on him. Ice and flame collided as the Ice Dragon conjured an icy block before Kirby, howling in distress as heat washed over it before it pushed Kirby back...but Dedede was already moving.

And that's when Bandana Dee noticed something amiss.

With the speed it had managed to counter Kirby with, there should have been no reason it couldn't move out of the way of the heavyset king, he had moved too late to attack at the same time as Kirby. The Ice Dragon had more than enough time, but wasted precious seconds looking within its cave before hunkering down and breathing out shards of ice. King Dedede was too tough and big to be countered by the ice like Kirby and raised his hammer up, smashing through the ice in a sparkling display before bashing the dragon right in the head, drawing a snarl from it.

Yet the Ice Dragon didn't move from its post, choosing to instead swipe a stubby arm at Dedede, flinging him into a snowdrift as Kirby ran in once more to take up the fight.

"Its guarding the cave!" Bandana Dee realized out loud, loud enough for Meta Knight to hear, if his brief pause was any indication. There was something in that cave the dragon thought was important enough to protect with its life.

\---

Four dragons. After centuries of loneliness, four dragons had fallen from the sky like shooting stars. They tried to fly, they were fighting a purple sphere creature, defeated it in a burst of starry breath, then plummeted.

Four dragons were hurt and fell from the skies. Right where beings that bred warriors were, right where the child lived, a warrior.

For the first time in who knew how long, the Ice Dragon left its cave. Water was nothing and could freeze, the dragon creating its own path in its furious run towards its kin. It froze the beasts that got in its way, chilling the air in a way it hadn't dared to do in centuries. Injuries it found were wrapped in leaves, a primitive yet caring attempt to care for its fallen brethren.

So here they were. The star marked dragons with injured wings and broken scales. They kept trying to leave, high screeches and squawks unknown to the Ice Dragon. Whatever they were trying to tell was lost on the equally ancient being, neither of their dimension, lost in a language neither knew.

The healthy Ice Dragon had the upper hand though, stubbornly blocking the cave as it summoned freezing air. They had to hide, fast! Neither could leave, warriors might be coming already!

The Ice Dragon never noticed the freezing air had distressed its decided companion, that they never stopped trying to explain in that different language of theirs.

It had been too late to summon the hiding blizzard.

The warriors had arrived, and it pushed the injured brethren to the back of the cave. If there were four of them, it was fine giving itself up to the warriors.

Ancient ice flowed from its jaws, and the previously frozen dragon moved to battle.

\--- 

"Assist me, Banana Dee." Meta Knight ordered, seemingly making up his mind about something. Without waiting for an answer from him, he unfurled his cape, the dark fabric transforming into two intimidating wings, beating against the air. Instantly, frost attempted to cover the membranous skin, but Meta Knight wouldn't allow it, growling as the sheer speed of the movement kept him from freezing. 

The Ice Dragon reacted near instantly to its newfound threat. As Meta Knight screamed for the gap above its head, its jaws yawned open to freeze the warrior solid. 

And Bandana Dee moved to assist. Even trembling, his aim was still true. The spear he flung soared through the air, a sudden fourth attacker the dragon hadn't been expecting. It stumbled to the side, jaws snapping as it tried to shake off the spear, and Meta Knight zipped past it with a barked, "Kirby!"

Again, Kirby shot like a fireball, darting after his mentor. Both vanished in an instant, quick as lightning.

In the moment, Bandana Dee considered that he and his king might have to face the dragon alone (and he, unarmed). It was a terrifying thought, especially as the Ice Dragon dislodged the spear with only a minor scratch on its snout to show for it, and trembled with fury as it glared at the two before it.

Then, it stopped, eyes wide as its head whipped side to side. Kirby and Meta Knight had passed it, and Bandana Dee knew the dragon was realizing this in these seconds. It looked like his idea that it was protecting something was true, as it abandoned the attack completely and whirled around, rushing after the two.

"What's it doing?" King Dedede wondered, exertion on his face fading into bafflement as he got a moment to catch his breath. Having little time to explain, Bandana Dee instead rushed forward, grabbing his spear in a panicked motion, "There's something in here!" Heavy footsteps followed him, King Dedede wouldn't miss out on whatever was going on in here, for certain.

Kirby's voice bounced around the cavernous space, "Wha- _Landia!?_ " shocking a wordless shout from Bandana Dee.

The back of the cave revealed the scene, what the dragon had been trying to protect. Four heads tried to peer between the cracks in the ice in was trapped behind, star shaped markings cresting over familiar, determined eyes. Landia, a dragon of another dimension, who had helped the four heroes against a previous enemy, Magolor. All four of its bodies pushed against its prison, shrieking defiantly. Fairly new wounds decorated its body, covered by leaves in some attempt to care for them.

Already, Kirby and Meta Knight were working to free the ally, Kirby melting through thinner sheets of ice as Meta Knight hacked at the wall, allowing one Landia body to push a head through the cracks, letting out a roar of warning as the Ice Dragon charged the duo.

Landia's markings flashed brightly, even weakened, the star that shot from its mouth pummeled the other dragon, who threatened to topple at the attack...not from the strike, Bandana Dee noticed. Sheer confusion bubbled into the Ice Dragon's eyes, clearly having not expected the attack from Landia, especially in defense of Kirby and Meta Knight. It stumbled back from shock, not pain.

Meta Knight capitalized on the opportunity, flapping his wings and charging straight into the off-balance dragon. One strike from his legendary sword flung it down against a rocky wall, jaws safely turned away from all present. Another burst of flame from Kirby earned Landia freedom, the four dragons crashing through the now melting ice. 

Now on the ground, the Ice Dragon let out a sad rumble, making no move to get back up. Its eyes looked to all the warriors present, Landia, before settling on the ground, swimming in confusion. Likewise, Landia settled on the other side of the cave, growling angrily as the four bodies winced from their healing wounds...but made no attempt to harm their captor either.

"Um?" Kirby watched carefully as the fight suddenly died, leaving them all quietly regarding each other, at least until King Dedede raised his voice, "I don't get it, why're you _here_!? What's happening!?" His question prompted Bandana Dee's voice to come back, trying to explain in the only way he knew, "I...I think it was trying to protect Landia?" Landia didn't look happy about the situation though, looming behind Kirby protectively, all four heads twisted in a growl. With King Dedede looking at him to continue, Bandana Dee looked over to Meta Knight for clarification. Please help, he didn't actually know the _why_ of this situation!

Meta Knight hadn't moved from his spot next to the Ice Dragon, Bandana Dee having assumed he was keeping the Ice Dragon from moving, but his eyes were a deep green...had he figured something out? "This must be the last dragon of Popstar...its very old." He started softly, his sword still out in case the dragon still tried to strike, but all aggression having left with the fight, "If it saw Landia injured," He looked toward the four-bodied dragon, with wounds that hindered and hurt, "Perhaps it assumed we would hurt them, and acted accordingly." Ice Dragon's head jerked up, its shock confirming his theory.

"But we'd never hurt Landia!" Kirby piped up, "Why would it think that?" Meta Knight sighed, regarding the ancient dragon in...sympathy? "If the Ice Dragon is the last dragon on Popstar, why do you believe that it?" It wasn't hard to imagine. Dragons were often the subject of legends, and the unfortunate trend they tended to have, was that the dragon was slayed at the end. 

Even with the heavy words in the air, Kirby was instead thinking, and turned to the still fuming Landia, "Landia, can you forgive Ice Dragon here? It only thought to protect you." Jaws snapped open in disbelief, Landia squawked in wordless question. Wordless their voices were, but Kirby seemed to understand, "Oh, right! Excuse me, Meta Knight!"

He stopped before the defeated Ice Dragon, who regarded him in total bafflement, "Its ok, Ice Dragon, we won't hurt you or Landia! We'll keep you safe! But you have to stop doing this bad stuff, hurting people, freezing everything, all of it!" Now it was the Ice Dragon's turn to gape in disbelief, looking to Landia (Who very much tried to avoid eye contact, forgiveness did not mean like, after all) as if for confirmation. It bowed its head, nodding frantically and prompting a cheer from Kirby and Meta Knight to sheath his sword. Which was all well and good, but, "S-so, is it over?" Bandana Dee pressed forward, "How do we fix this, or keep people from hurting Ice Dragon?"

To answer one of the question, Ice Dragon rose up, stomping to the mouth of the cave. Outside, the freezing wind still roared, snow still fell endlessly. The Ice Dragon roared with authority, the wind swirling around it as if to attack, except it returned. It was not an instant change, but the wind didn't bite as much, and the sky showed a hint of blue. Their success would become obvious within an hour, as the sunlight started to peak through the clouds, as if from a long nap. Dreamland was saved from its most recent incident.

So that answered how they were going to fix this situation, but still. The four exited the cave, King Dedede and Kirby supporting the injured Landia bodies on the still icy ground, all surrounding the Ice Dragon.

"So what do we do with you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art credit goes to me, thank you guys so much!
> 
> All that's left is a short epilogue, which won't have a picture like the rest of the chapters!


	4. Chapter 4 (Epilogue)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one will be a little shorter, just to wrap everything up!

"And that is why," King Dedede beckoned forward the Ice Dragon, "This here Ice Dragon is now a part of Dreamland, you all got it!?" King Dedede could be considered a king, in the sense that he could gather respect from a surprising amount of people. To this end, however, perhaps it was the nature of the citizens that lived in Dreamland that let this declaration go over so easily. Attacks on Dreamland were simultaneously surprising, yet not. Forgiving the Ice Dragon, who had willingly stopped its own attack, was an easy enough affair.

Bandana Dee beamed at the dragon as the citizen's warbled, in curiosity or happiness, either was good, "Isn't that great, the king said you're a citizen now! Nobody will hurt you in Dreamland!" Nobody of the land had any desire to harm the beast, and there was no doubt the fairly remote location of Popstar would do most of the protection for them...King Dedede could wallop anybody else who came to harm the dragon.

Or, well, he would. When he wasn't being himself.

"Can you imagine?" The king entered the conversation with glee, ""King of Dreamland discovered last dragon!", I can already see it! You think people'll pay to see Popstar's Ice Dragon?" The Ice Dragon gaped at the very idea, shaking its head as Bandana Dee babbled a quick rebuttal, "Sir! They'll just come to hurt Ice Dragon if you tell anybody! We just said we'll protect Ice Dragon!"

All the excitement left King Dedede in an instant, "Ah, right, right." It wasn't that he wanted their new citizen to get hurt, Bandana Dee knew, King Dedede just didn't think before he opened his mouth or had an idea (Maybe they should work on that...). Besides, King Dedede didn't stay down for long. With a clap on its giant back, he gave the Ice Dragon a quick, "Have fun." before releasing it to the curious citizens of the town and proceeded to grab Bandana Dee, new idea already on his mind.

"Have you heard, lots of rich people on other planets keep Fire Lion as pets!"

"Sir, you can't mean-"

"That Fire Lion's almost ready to go! The castle's big enough, isn't it?"

"We can't afford to feed a Fire Lion, sir!"

\---

At the edge of the town, Kirby prepared a cloth on the ground. A basket of food, more food, food, and joy decorated his little set up. So near the Halberd, Meta Knight had to take notice. "What is this about, Kirby?" He asked, a tinge of amusement in his voice he only allowed around Kirby, "Would this be for your new friend?"

"Yeah!" Kirby chirped, darting around his childish picnic, "I want to have a picnic with Dedede, Bandana Dee, Ice Dragon and Landia before Landia leaves!" The four dragons Landia currently rested at the Halberd, an ally of theirs, Meta Knight had no reason not to offer treatment to them...he assumed they'd return to their dimension once healed, it seemed their duty of protecting the treasures of Halcandra was valued by the dragon...he saw no reason they couldn't stay for a meal though. He only hoped the incident wouldn't sour the mood between the two dragons, Kirby had great hopes, and sometimes they didn't measure up with reality.

"D-Do you wanna eat too?" Kirby suddenly piped up, eyes downcast and tone nervous, "You might leave again soon, s-so..." Indeed, his crew and himself rarely stayed in Popstar for an overtly long time, there was always a planet in need, or training to do. "I won't be leaving immediately, Kirby...I will stay for this meal, my crew deserves a reward after today." He isn't sure why he accepted the frivolous request, and turns away as Kirby stares for a moment, then proceeds to explode in happiness. He could feel a pink starting to color his eyes...

"Good, great!" Even for this, Kirby is uncharacteristically happy, "We'll be friends with Ice Dragon after this and then-and then I'll invite you to more picnics! It'll be fun!"

"Wait-" But Kirby was already rushing off, likely to inform all picnic-goers in minutes. He sighed, letting the young one go. He never agreed to more meals with other people, but it was fine. He had done a good job today, and he didn't have the heart to crush that frivolity in this moment.

He wondered who Kirby intended to have him eat with next...likely another of his friends, surely?

Up above, the sun dominated the now blue sky. No matter, Meta Knight supposed. Today had been saved at little loss, with no further incident on the horizon. Better to enjoy the warmth of today, and then wonder whatever plans Kirby had in his head.

There was a picnic to have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that have been Encroaching Frost! I hope you all had a good time and will check out my next works, especially any other Kirby stories I put out!


End file.
